This invention relates to a shower door apparatus, and more specifically to a shower door extension apparatus that expands the usable space during the taking of a bath or shower.
The traditional shower door that is attached to a bathtub is aligned in-line with the edge of the top rim of the bath tub. This can make a user feel claustrophobic. Many people may find it difficult to wash or shave in such confined areas.
The prior art discloses a curved shower rod that allows for additional space near the top of the shower curtain. However, the effectiveness of these prior art rods is limited because such rods do not address the narrowness of the tub near the tub's rim. Thus there is a need for a more efficient and effective shower door extension apparatus.